Our Time Resistant Emails
by KHwhitelion
Summary: How far would you go to help a friend? Would you let them borrow your car when they need a ride? Give them money when they're down? Email your father from the future when they need to change the past? Nigel Matthews would. Future-esque fic!


**Hi everyone!**

**Yeah yeah I know, you were all expecting an update for "My accident, my son, my fault"….but as it stands now, I'm having mixed feelings about finishing it. Compared to the other Scrubs stuff I write, it just seems so generic. I'll probably finish it, but it's not my prime concern at the moment.**

**Anyway, what you are about to read is the beginning of a very strange role play between me and my friend/co-writer, Celestialstorywriter. Though the entire story won't be done in this format, as a prequel, I think it works.**

**As for the format itself, this prequel was inspired by the two books "P.S longer letter later" and "Snail mail no more." Basically, the books were told in the form of letters/emails, and by two girls, who were written by two separate people. Similar to this: the emails written by the janitor (and the first email of this fic) were written by me, and Nigel's emails (and the short intro at the beginning) were written by Celeste.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

Nigel sat himself down in the desk chair, opening his laptop. He paused for a moment, and took a deep breath. So. This was it. He'd finally communicate with his father from the past. After such a long time of planning and hard work-- who the hell was he kidding? He just decided to do this because he was bored.

**Squirrelprince23:**

Dear Glenn Matthews,

Hi, Dad!  
Yup, you heard me right. It's me, Nigel Matthews--your son. From the future. Hard to believe, right? You know....if my calculations are correct--and I'm sure they are--I don't even exist yet in your time. Anyway....OH! that's right: I finally figured out how to work the damn time-travel thing--the one you gave me for my tenth birthday, re....no wait, you wouldn't remember; it hasn't happened yet.  
Now....why I'm sending you an email. Well, some stuff--I can't say what--you always told me never to disrupt the space/time continuum so I won't--happens about twelve or so years from your time....and well, it needs to be changed. But time travel's difficult, and possibly dangerous. So I thought, why not do what everyone does before exacting a master plan and put it to the test online? As a result,now I can send you emails. From the future, as I said! Cool, huh?

Please write back! I need to know this thing actually works!

--Nigel.

-------------------------------------------

**Squirrelarmygeneral32:**

Haha hey Nigel! So I do have a son after all. I thought so. I have a sixth sense about this sort of thing. But you probably know that. So, Lady finally went with that name huh? Good. Here I thought she was gonna make me name my kid something boring like....well, like "John" or "Chris" Glad I get to take creative license.

Ah right, the time travel. Well I gotta say: well done! Everything's loud and clear on this end--I'm impressed....well not really....I figured my genius gene would go to one of you kids. You have a sibling--don't deny it! Lady's made it very clear that she wants to have kid**s**. Emphasis on the _s_ But, because the space time continuum is so fragile, I'll refrain from telling her much.

So, what's going on on your end, hm? Anything....interesting?

I'll trust you not to tell too much about the future--if you've followed my plans correctly (which you seemed to have) you know what could happen if you DO reveal too much.

Write back! I've got nothing to do but torture Dorian (not his kid--the father) and he's not even around half the time.

--Glenn.

------------------------

**Squirrelprince23:**

Dear Dad,  
You told me the same thing when I asked about my birth when I was fifteen, haha!  
You're quite right! I have a sister, but I think it would be a bit much to reveal her name, sorry. Interesting, you ask? Well, Doctor Co-- _Angry Doctor's_ s daughter has enrolled as a psychologist at-- you guessed it, Sacred Heart! And Dorian's son is an intern. He and I are friends, but sometimes I prank him out of habit (you trained me to torture him before the… _thing_ that happened I told you about earlier occurred. Due to the _circumstances_ of the event, you asked me to lay off a bit on Dorian's kid) just for fun.

--------------------------------------------

**Squirrelarmygeneral32:**

Nigel:

good boy, I tra--_taught_--you well.

Lay off Dorian's kid? Huh. Guess something bad _must_ have happened.

Hm....oh, mind telling me what happened to Blond Doctor? She still with Dorian after all these years? Or is that classified information. If it is I understand--imploding the universe is a high price to pay so I recommend you only tell me when neccessary. I hope whatever happened, she's happy. always did have a--and you CAN'T repeat this to anyone--soft spot for her. Not as much as your mother, of course, but you know.

Glad to see you've grown up to be such a bright kid. Hope your sister does as well.

--Glenn....ah hell with it:

--your dad.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Squirrelprince23:**

Dad,  
Yes, something very bad _did_ happen. I honestly wish I could tell you what it is, to see if there was some way you could prevent it, but I'd rather not risk it.  
Aunt Elliot? Wow, didn't see that coming. She's fine, still a great, now-experienced doctor (still neurotic, but that's cool) she's… uh, _not_ with Mr. Dorian anymore, due to the _something_ that happened. If it hadn't happened, I can certainly see them together. But not now, and not ever. I hate not being able to tell you why, Dad, I really do. It's not Mr. Dorian's fault, it's… it's everyone's fault, really. Not us, the kids, but the people in your time.  
I think it was even your fau-- nevermind.  
--Your son, Nigel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Squirrelarmygeneral32:**

Nigel,

whoa. Way to put a damper on the situation.

That's really all I can say about that. So....the 'bad thing' that happened was to Dorian? Huh. Dunno what it is, but whatever DID happen to him, well, I'm glad Blond doctor's okay.

I'll tell ya this though: it's a pain not being able to know what happens. Don't cave and tell me--then you're no better than my day to day victims. But if you ever get time travel working enough to send someone back--that IS what you're doing, right?--I suppose I'll learn then. Ah well.

Well enough of this. You've told me so much about the future....I'm wondering if there's anything going on right now that I haven't already told you in the future....  
....did I mention I got my squirell army back? I must have....that seems like a pivitol point in my conquest of mankind. Haha I'm just kidding--unless of course I HAVE taken over the world, but again, don't tell me.

I WILL tell you this though: I'm thinkin' of getting out of Sacred Heart in a few years and giving Hollywood another go. Once Dorian leaves, I'm really not going to have much fun working there anymore. Plus, I've got your mother, and you and your sister in the future to support. I can't raise a family as a janitor....unless, again, I take over the world and mopping hallways is just a guise. You never know

Reply soon!

--dad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Squirrelprince23:**

Dad,  
Oh, wow. Hahaha! The irony. You're _just_ starting to consider Hollywood?  
Nevermind, you'll learn then, hehe.  
Ah yes, your squirrel army. I love it myself, but it creeps out Mom and used to give my little sister nightmares sometimes when she was little, but not anymore. I don't understand it-- they're dead, what harm could they do? Oh well. One of those "normal people" things, I suppose. You've passed down Bingo the Rabbit Pepper Shaker to me, by the way. It's one of my most cherished possessions-- not just because you gave it to me but because it's just so darn cute.  
Oh no, I sound like Mr. Dorian's kid…  
--Nigel.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Squirrelarmygeneral32:**

Hi again, son (I like the sound of that)

So Dorian's kid has his personality, eh? Well, I can already tell you're like me, so I guess Sam would be like his father too.

Good to see you're taking care of bingo; that was the last real good "animal as kitcehn utensil" I was able to make. As you know, your mother hates that kind of stuff.

Now....what's this about Hollywood? Again, I kid. But I liked the sound of your reply.

Oh, Dorian's coming. Gotta go.  
Look forward to your reply!

--Dad.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Squirrelprince23:**

Dad,  
His son acts like him sometimes, the rest of the time he's his own person. You can definitely see Mr. Dorian in him with or without his girliness, however. They have the same eyes.  
See ya, Dad! Can't wait until we get to talk again. Have fun unraveling the secrets of the future!  
--Nigel.

----------------------------------------------

**Squirrelarmygeneral32:**

I'm back, Nigel.

Finally lost Dorian. Haha he'll believe anything.

Wish I could see some of the stuff you've pulled on his kid. Guess I'll just have to wait a good....actually, I'm not sure ihhow old you are. Not gonna tell me that are ya? Not sure if knowing the age of your future son will cause that much damage to the space/time continuum. Wish I was a Q. Life would be so....  
oh right....you're probably too young to have ever watched the Next Generation of Star Trek, huh. Wow....you're from the future and even now I feel old. Haha.

Well....not much is happening here. angry doctor's yelling at some new interns for doing some medical thingy, but nothing REALLY exciting.

how are things in your time?

--dad.

------------------------------------------------

**Squirrelprince23:**

Dad,  
Um, not to tell you what to do or anything, but I think maybe you should try to show Mr. Dorian that even though you prank him a lot, that you're still friends. It would help my cause greatly.  
…You guys _are_ friends, right?  
I'm 21, thanks for asking. I don't think it would mess things up, and I hope I'm right.  
I love Star Trek! Especially the one movie where they go back in time to San Francisco, haha oh the irony.  
Klingons and tribbles for the win!  
--Nigel.

------------------------------------------

**Squirrelarmygeneral32:**

Nigel--

show Dorian I'm his friend? That....you _are_ my son, aren't you?

I can't tell him that! He lost his chance when he lied about the penny. I'm sure someone in the future's told you 'bout that.

Besides, is that really a huge deal? Dorian knows it, right? Thought I was good at that sort of thing.

Haha tribbles. Had one of those in my basement once. At least, I THINK it was a tribble. Spontaneously combusted before I got the chance to confirm it.

Glad you still know about Star Trek. That fandom shall never die!

--Dad.

-------------------------------------

**Squirrelprince23:**

Dad,,  
Yes, it... it is kind of is a huge deal, if you knew what happened. I didn't tell you everything about Blonde Doctor, did I? She's fine with her job and all, but you can tell that because of what happened with Mr. Dorian that she's a mess, so I would appreciate it if you showed Mr. Dorian that… someone's there for him, since when _it_ happened apparently no one was.  
Also, there's something else. I actually tried to go back in time once, and succeeded. To the day before, which really isn't that big an accomplishment, but still, it worked. Too giddy for my own good at the success, I let spill to Dorian's son that I was from the future… the next day. He didn't believe me, of course, but went along with it to humor me, I suppose. I left hints of what would occur the next day without really thinking about it (I didn't even notice I was doing it, geez. I'm much more careful now, I swear) and he eventually figured it out on his own without my help, and yet nothing happened. No implosion of the space-time continuum, zip.  
I think that, if a person that you're visiting from the future figures it out on their own instead of you telling them, it'll be alright.  
So, from what I've said, what do you gather?  
--Nigel.

----------------------------------------------

**Squirrelarmygeneral32:**

Nigel,

It's good to see you're more careful now-but you're lucky. I still don't trust time.

So....that bad? Well, I GUESS I could lay off Dorian....just a bit. It might come as a surprise to you, but in the present time I'm still not good with people--with the exception of your mother, and Blond doctor.

Alright well. If this bad thing happened....what'd you say: twelve years from now? To Dorian, right? That's....his kid, Sam--he'd be real young wouldn't he? Nigel, Nigel, you don't tell the kid of fate's victim what's going to happen if they're still young.

But....I'm getting bad feeling about the future, I'll tell ya that much.  
And I'm getting an idea of what happened to Dorian. I just....well I don't want to believe it is all, you know? I'd rather not think that he'd ever go that far....if what I'm assuming is true, that is.....

I know I know, I should listen to ya, you're from the future and all....but it just doesn't seem natural.

--dad.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Squirrelprince23:**

Dad,  
Thanks Dad, hopefully it'll help at least somewhat. The whole 'not good with people' thing doesn't come as much of a surprise to me, from all the stories Angry Doctor tells me.  
You don't have to tell Sam, you don't have to tell _anyone_, if you know how to stop it.  
Yes… it sounds like what you're assuming is what happened. I'm sorry, maybe we should just drop the subject for a bit if you want.  
--Nigel.

------------------------------------------------

**Squirrelarmygeneral32:**

Hey Nigel,

Alright. Guess I believe you with Dorian. I'll do what I can to extend a hand--let him know he isn't alone and all that.

I agree, this conversation's getting kinda dark. Why don't we change the subject for a while, huh?

Like....heh hehe....you got a girlfriend?

I don't think the universe will implode if ya tell me that. Unless you don't want to. You seem like a good kid--pretty understanding....must come from your mother--so I bet you've got a girl.

--dad.

-------------------------------

**Squirrelprince23:**

Dad,  
G-girlfriend? I, uh, can't say that I do. Not yet. Bald Surgeon and Scary Nurse's daughter keeps trying to hook me up with someone, though, and though I appreciate it, it gets a _bit_ annoying sometimes, with her telling me how a relationship would work out with every woman I meet… even some _men_ even though I don't swing that way.  
I guess the bachelor life does get kind of lonely sometimes, you're so lucky to have Mom.  
There are some rumors that Angry Doctor's daughter has a crush on Dorian's son, but I'm not sure. I think he'd do better with Tur-- Bald Surgeon's daughter, but that's just me… and Angry Doctor.  
--Nigel.

--------------------------------------

**Squirrelarmygeneral32:**

Nigel,  
ah ha ha, I take that as a 'no.' Well don't worry about it. I didn't at your age either. However, if you want, I could always arrange some pre-marital match-making in the current time, you know....just so's you'd have a girl in the future. If you want.  
Hm....now that I think about it, maybe I should do that with your sister. Save her from any future trouble. I already don't like the ideas of strange boys drooling over my little girl....future or not. Ah well. Can always trust you to take care of her. Right, boy?

Though I gotta say. Never did pinpoint Dorian jr. to be so popular with women. Angry doctor's daughter AND bald' surgeon's daughter? Good luck to him.

--dad.

--------------------------------------------------

**Squirrelprince23:**

Dad,  
I already have someone in mind, actually.  
Er, but that's uh… kind of personal, and Mr. Dorian's kid always snoops through my emails (I don't really mind, I snoop through his so it's only fair) and he'd figure that our conversations are just pranks aimed at him.  
And he'd probably think I just said that to mess with his mind, haha. Two birds with one stone! He's probably rolling his eyes and shutting off the laptop right now-- I know him too well.  
You can trust me to take care of my little sis, Dad, don't you worry! She's smart enough to watch out for that too, so that's a bonus.  
Mr. Dorian's son is kind of a hotshot with the ladies, though he's oblivious to it.  
--Nigel.

--------------------------------

**Squirrelarmygeneral32:**

Hey again, Nigel,

Dorian jr. is definitley his father's son. Though from what you're telling me, he's a lot better at snooping around. Too bad; that's a trait that'd serve Dorian well.

That aside--alright, don't tell me. I AM your dad....buuuuut technically I have no control over ya cuz over there you're twenty-one. Wow. Some parents wish they could learn how their kids'll turn out when they're young. Mine aren't even born in this timeline and already I know so much about you. Sort of. Lucky me :D (they still do those internet face thingies in the future? I feel silly using them but your mother makes me for some reason.)

--dad.

--------------------------------

**Squirrelprince23:**

Dad,  
I think he inherited his mother's cleverness.  
Who knows, maybe your time-travel invention will become a household name in a few years (in my time)? Who's to say yes or no? There are so many possibilities…  
Ha, I'm just gonna stop there before I go all philosophical on ya.  
Smilies? Of course! I even doodle them when I'm bored XD  
--Nigel.

------------------------------------

**Squirrelarmygeneral32:**

Nigel....  
you doodle smiles? Looks like Lady's corrupted you too haha.  
That's right....Sam's mother--forgot he isn't Blond doctor's son--was always pretty clever. Never liked her myself, but it's good to know the boy isn't a total clone of his father. Then I'd have to sue one of 'em for the possible stealing of my ideas. I know I know, cloning's been done in this time, but I plan to revolutionize it. If I have the time. If not well, it looks like I can count on you to make my inventions work, huh? You seem particularly talented in that area.

I have to wonder, now that I think about it....

you've got the emails working; any chance you'd be willing to send someone _back_? Like you told me in the beginning.

Don't blame ya if you're not ready. We haven't been chatting all that long and there's still a chance something could go wrong. And well, I wouldn't want that on my conscionse. I do have one of those you know, even if I can't spell the word.

--dad.

---------------------------------------

**Squirrelprince23:**

Dad,  
You know his name? Huh. Guess I didn't email you as far I as I thought I did…  
Yeah, she's not all that likeable, but she loves her son, and that's all that really matters.  
I've actually been attempting to further the cloning, but there hasn't been much luck so far, sorry to tell ya.  
I'm actually planning to ask Sam today, if he wants to go back to stop it from happening. I'm pretty sure he'll say yes.  
I used to suck at spelling too, but then I found your timetravel blueprints ate age sixteen and smartened myself up.  
--Nigel.

------------------------------

**Squirrelarmygeneral32:**

Whoa, Nigel--

you aren't calling me stupid, are ya?

Haha--I know you wouldn't do that, so it's no big deal. Anyone else, on the other hand....well, you can ask Angry Doctor about that.

So, Dorian jr's gonna be back here? Guess I'll hafta keep an eye out for him. Shouldn't be too hard--he looks like his father but with blond hair, right?

Well, if you send him back, just be sure he doesn't reveal to many other people who he is. Maybe....maybe Dorian, because, well, it's HIM Sam's gotta try to stop. But everyone else shouldn't know.

I take it you won't be joining him?

That's fine....actually, I don't blame you. One shouldn't time travel unless absolutely necessary. Of course....you can always come visit your mother and I over Christmas or something.....I'll just say you're the neighbor's kid. Unless you look like me. _Then_ we might have a problem.

Well, send Dorian's kid along when you're ready. I'll be waiting!

--Dad  
---------------------------------

**Squirrelprince23:**

Dad,  
I'm not calling _you_ stupid, of course not (how could you have made the blueprints if you were?), I'm saying _I_ used to be not-too-smart until I actually felt motivated to use the smarts I inherited from you. And Mom.  
Hehe, Angry Doctor told me about that one time… good one! Tied up in the morgue; I should do that sometime to Sam.  
Actually, I think I just might try to come back with him. I added a new part to the machine: if something goes wrong with it, it pulls you back into your own time, unless it's _seriously_ messed up, which hopefully won't be the case.  
Knowing Mom, she might overreact and accuse you of not telling her of a past relationship where I was created from or something ridiculous like that… honestly, what is with normal people? They scare me sometimes.  
Yep, you got his looks down all right. Blonde hair, his dad's blue eyes, and he looks a lot like him in the face too.  
Alright, I'm going to talk to him now, prepare to meet Samuel Dorian in a few hours… or days… soon!  
--Nigel.

**--------------------------**

**Squirrelarmygeneral32:  
**

Alright, Nigel!

That's my boy!

I can't wait to see this unravel--don't worry, I'll be there to help your friend....and you too, if you decide to come.

In the meantime, I'm gonna monitor Dorian closely; see if I detect any warning signs from him. If what happened screwed up the future that much, then it's important we make sure it doesn't happen.

Anyway, I gotta go now as well. Angry Doctor's looking....well...._angry_ and I don't really feel like listening to whatever he has to say, so I'm gonna high tail it outta here. Talk to ya soon!

--dad

----------------------------------

**Squirrelprince23:**

_Dad,_  
Thank you for this, it means a LOT.  
See ya!  
_--Nigel._

**------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you guys liked this enough to stay tuned for the actual story! It won't be done in email form, but will still be interesting, I promise you that! **


End file.
